


Wrapped Around Her Finger

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur spending time with his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around Her Finger

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

There were little traditions in the Gold-French household that Arthur Gold looked forward to.  On alternate weekends, Friday night was date night.  Arthur and Belle would leave Katie with a babysitter (usually her brother) and go out to a date.  Sometimes they would stay home and let the kids go out, but it was always time spent just the two of them.  On the alternate weekends, the parents would switch off spending alone time with their kids so every third week he would have boy’s night with Bae and the alternate third weeks were his special time with Katie.  This was one of those weeks.

He didn’t love either of his children more than the other, and he loved boy’s night (especially as Bae got older and their outings began to get more adult) but there was something extra special about his time with Katie.  He had missed Bae when he was still in the stage where he would have needed his father and not felt self-conscious about public snuggles.  Katie did not have that shyness about needing him.  She needed him for everything from tying her shoes to scaring away monsters to reaching things on the high shelves.  Days out with Katie were particularly special.

On this particular week, Katie had decided she wanted to visit the park and then get a Happy Meal while her mother and brother shopped for school clothes (Bae was beginning to want particular girls to notice him and that seemed to mean more clothes).  Katie nights were always lady’s choice and he was happy to oblige.

"Higher, Daddy," she commanded as he pushed her on the swings.

His arms burned from the exertion and he knew Belle was going to tease him tomorrow when he was too sore to open the cabinets, but it didn’t matter when Katie was giggling and squealing with delight as she soared through the air.

He would do anything for that little girl, and he knew someday her needs would be harder to fulfill, so he meant to relish these years of being her hero while he could.


End file.
